A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heating units such as stoves and furnaces particularly of the wood burning type wherein the need for fuel is signaled as a result of the load of the fuel in the grate. Specifically, the signal which is electrical may be either a buzzer or light or may actuate a conveyor automatically to feed fuel into the heating unit.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, particularly several or more decades ago, it was common practice to fuel heating units with coal and coke at which time stokers of various types were known in the art. Such stokers frequently used conveyors to feed fuel to the heating unit. However, such stokers determined the need for fuel by sensing the upper level of the fuel.